


Cat Nap

by hubridbunny



Category: Go! Princess PreCure
Genre: Catboys, Gen, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7881067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hubridbunny/pseuds/hubridbunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lock interrupts Shut’s beauty sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Nap

**Author's Note:**

> Shut and Lock are catboys in this fic! I imagine that Shut is a Turkish Angora and Lock is a Scottish Fold (his ears are under the hoodie, obviously).
> 
> Close doesn’t appear much in this fic, but he’s part crow.

“Gah!” Shut jerked awake to find Lock sitting on his chest.

“Good morning,” Lock said.

Shut growled. Judging by the minimal amount of light coming in from the hallway through the open door, it was the middle of the night.

“What do you want?” Shut asked.

“Play with me,” Lock grinned. His auburn tail swished back and forth in the air.

“I'm trying to sleep!” Shut pushed Lock off of him and onto the floor. “Go play with Close,” he said, sitting up now that his lap wasn’t full of catboy.

“Aw, but he's no fun,” Lock replied from where he was sprawled on the floor. He swung his arms and legs in the air. It made him look like even more of a child.

“That's not my problem,” Shut said, “Now leave me alone.”

Lock groaned, “But you're just gonna go back to sleep!”

“Yes, and you can go back to whatever you were doing before you decided to so rudely interrupt me. Or you could take a bath.” Shut said, sniffing. His tail was thumping against the bed, revealing his rapidly dwindling patience. Through his peripheral vision he noticed how the blond fur was standing on end. He curled it closer to himself and began to carefully smooth it out again with his hand.

Meanwhile, Lock pouted from his spot on the floor. “If I'm quiet can I stay?” He asked.

“You don't know how to be quiet,” Shut laughed.

“Do too! I’ll prove it.”

Shut rolled his eyes. He knew that arguing with the boy would earn him nothing but a headache. “Fine,” he said, “But I'm throwing you out if you make a single noise.”

Lock nodded, sitting up.

Shut smirked as he lay back down. He knew it wouldn't take long. Lock was a child. He couldn’t go five minutes without making a nuisance of himself.

Soon, Lock would be gone and he could get back to sleep. With that happy thought, Shut closed his eyes.

His ears were pricked. If Lock made a sound, he would hear it.

But the boy was perfectly quiet.

Eventually, Shut's concentration began to slip. He was just beginning to fall back asleep when noise started coming from Lock's direction, rousing him.

Shut sat up quickly. “What are you doing?”

Lock looked up, the back of his hand on its way to his mouth.

“What's it look like? 'M takin' a bath,” he replied.

Shut narrowed his eyes. “You’re making _noise_.”

“So... Am I _not_ supposed to bathe?” Lock asked, grinning like he was the cat that ate the canary. Smartass.

Shut growled, but he couldn’t think of a comeback. “Don't be so loud about it,” he eventually said, dropping his head back onto his pillow.

“’Kay~”

True to his word, Lock quieted down. But of course it didn't last long.

“Psst! Hey Shut, are you awake?” Lock whispered loudly. Really, he wasn’t whispering at all.

“What?” Shut hissed, flattening his ears against his head.

“I'm tired too. Scoot over.”

“Go sleep in your own bed!” Shut shrieked, the fur on his tail bristling.

“Come on,” Lock begged, “I promise I'll be good and not annoying at all!”

Shut snorted. “That's impossible for you.”

“But I've been quiet this whole time! Doesn't that count for anything?”

“You've woken me up three times already, and I won't let you disturb my sleep anymore than you already have.” Shut said. He had already been wide awake the third time, but that was beside the point.

Lock protested by trying to pull the blankets off the bed. Shut gathered them around himself tightly until there was no way Lock could snatch them away.

Lock growled—a whiny noise, Shut thought—and stood up to leave. “Well maybe I’ll just go see if Princess Twilight wants to cuddle instead.”

Shut's ears twitched. He couldn't let Lock annoy Princess Twilight!

“Lock,” Shut called out before he could leave.

The boy turned around.

Shut sighed, resigning himself to his fate, and unwrapped the bed sheets from around himself. He scooted over to the other side of the bed until there was enough room for Lock to lie down beside him.

Lock's tail started wagging happily and he jumped into the bed. Shut scowled the whole time it took him to settle in.

“Good-night,” Lock said, sounding particularly pleased.

“No cuddling,” Shut huffed. He closed his eyes and turned away from the boy.

 

“Hey Shut—”

The words stuck in his throat and Close stopped.

Shut spent nearly an hour getting ready every morning—sometimes longer—so Close had been well prepared to catch Shut in the middle of putting on his makeup. He had even been prepared to deal with the ensuing bitchfest.

He had _not_ expected to find Shut still asleep with Lock snuggled right up next to him.

Most of the time, the kid made Close feel like he wanted to rip his feathers out. As far as Close had been aware, Shut felt the same.

But right now they looked reeeal cozy, with the way Lock was clinging to Shut’s front and Shut was curled around him.

Close stared for a few more seconds before carefully stepping out of the room.

He snickered to himself as he quietly went back the way he came, being mindful of the way his talons clicked on the castle’s tile floor. He had ‘accidentally’ left the door open behind him. If someone happened to walk by and peek inside… Well, that wasn’t his fault.

Next time he went to Earth he’d have to remember to pick up one of those camera things.

**Author's Note:**

> I partly based Shut and Lock on my own cats for this fic... Lock is my energetic grey kitten who is only a few months old (Sam), and Shut is my older Siamese cat (Latté) whom Sam annoys to no end. <3


End file.
